


Te Amo

by orphan_account



Series: JM's Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oh yes I did, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's been acting weirder than usual, and it takes Jo's history and a smartphone to figure out why. </p><p>Rated T because... I don't know... It doesn't need to be, but I'm paranoid..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by jo-martinez on tumblr. Enjoy!

Jo stood from her desk, flipping through the pages and pictures scattered less-than-neatly in the victim's file. She tried her best to organize them before she turned around and saw Henry approaching her. She held out the files to him.

"Ah, Henry, I–"

"Je t'aime!" he called smoothly, then continued on his way as though he hadn't heard the detective.

She looked toward the medical examiner, who then turned the corner. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sat back down.

Henry had been acting strange lately–well, stranger than usual, that is. He kept shouting things in different languages toward her, and she was starting to wonder if he was angry with her or if he just wanted to mess with her life. In any case, it was working to confuse her.

He came back around, passing by her desk, and halted at her curious gaze. "Detective?" he asked.

"Henry, what's been going on lately?"

Henry tipped his head questioningly. "Something's been going on?"

"Don't play dumb." She didn't persist anymore, though, instead handed him the files. "Um, everything's in there, I guess."

"Mm." He nodded.

Jo stood, stretching. As she walked over to the elevator, she heard Henry's footsteps following after her. Her finger met the cold metal of the 'down' button and the doors opened immediately.

She stepped inside, pushing the button for the first floor of the precinct. The doors were sliding closed when she heard Henry shout something to her: "Jag alskar dig!"

The detective ran a hand through her hair, sighing. That man was a new kind of exasperating.

Finally, the doors to the elevator slid open and she stepped out.

The day had been long, and she wanted nothing more than to sink down on the couch and take a well-deserved catnap for a few years. She could do that.

As she moved toward the exit, she saw the medical examiner's familiar face and pushed away a groan. "You really took the stairs, didn't you?"

He nodded, smirking, and added, "¡Te amo!"

Jo squinted, her memory snapping at those two words. She was taken back to her childhood, those two loving Spanish words said to her daily by her mother.

"What did you say?"

Henry froze, and Jo could feel the embarrassment rising in the room like some sort of toxic smoke. She heard him curse under his breath and keep moving. As he turned the corner, she saw him scolding himself.

Despite any of her feelings, her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. She pulled out her phone, leaned against the nearest wall, and typed 'Google translate' in the search bar.

Immediately directed to the website, she typed in all the comments he'd shouted at her, all the remarks she'd thought to be snide and rude.

They all yielded the same result.

She put her phone away and grinned. She felt a tear threatening to crawl over the edge of her eye and fought it back, unable to keep the giddy smile off her face.

With haste, she followed the medical examiner. She'd long lost him, but maybe, just maybe–

 _Bingo_.

"Henry!"

He didn't stop walking.

"Henry," she called, her tone of voice soft but commanding.

He continued along, yet another corner shielding him from view.

Jo groaned and started at a run, feet moving quickly beneath her. She got closer to him and opened her arms wide.

Slowing herself down, she wrapped her arms around him. He yelped, obviously not expecting the gesture.

Jo smiled at him, wincing at herself for letting the single tear escape but not doing much else. She rested her head on his shoulder. It felt oddly comfortable and soothed her, and she didn't want to move.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and she giggled, a very light one that was extremely unlike her. Silence enveloped them, and Jo decided to break it.

"Te amo tambien."


End file.
